Garviel Loken
Garviel Loken - Kapitan X Kompanii Wilków Luny (później Synów Horusa). Członek Kwadry Wilków Luny, czteroosobowego ciała doradczego Mistrza Wojny, stanowiącego grupę najważniejszych i najbliższych Horusowi dowódców. Bohater walki ze zdrajcami na Isstvan III. Jako jeden z nielicznych członków Legionu podporządkowanego Horusowi pozostał wierny Imperatorowi. Wielka Krucjata thumb|Garviel Loken Planeta 63 -19 Garviel Loken dowodził dziesiątą kompanią Wilków Luny, która w imieniu swojego Patriarchy i Imperatora walczyła z wrogami ludzkości. Wraz ze swoim legionem, przyłączył do Imperium wiele światów. Jednym z nich był 63-19 (dziewiętnasty świat przyłączony przez 63 flotę ekspedycyjną), na którym władca ogłosił się Imperatorem Ludzkości. Jego ludzie zabili Hastura Sejanusa i wielu wojowników z czwartej kompani, co wywołało wojnę. Loken jako pierwszy dotarł do pałacu "Imperatora", czym zaskoczył Ezakaila Abaddona. W pałacu stoczył walkę z elitarną gwardią władcy planety, której członkowie posługiwali się zaawansowanym systemem kamuflażu, przez co zyskali nazwę "Niewidzialnych". Mimo strat Loken i jego żołnierze zwyciężyli i w końcu udało im się dotrzeć do sali tronowej, w której na Złotym Tronie siedział "Imperator". Posłużył się on energetyczną falą uderzeniową (najprawdopodobniej psioniką) i wyrzucił Astartes z sali przez okna. Jednak Horus przybył w porę i uratował Lokena oraz zabił "imperatora" zwycięstwo to stało się przyczyną wielu historii w legionie. Po tych wydarzeniach Garviel dowiedział się od Tarika Torgaddona , że został wybrany na członka Kwadry po zmarłym Hasturze Sejanusie kapitanie IV kompanii, co stanowiło swojego rodzaju ewenement, z uwagi na to, że dotychczas członkowie ciała doradczego Prymarchy byli do niego podobni pod względem fizycznym. Podczas misji rozprawienia się z rebeliantami fałszywego Imperatora jeden z jego sierżantów Jubal został opętany przez demona Nurgla, którego przywołali mieszkańcy atakowanej planety. Doszło wówczas do trudnej walki, jednak ostatecznie demon Osnowy został odesłany do Immaterium. Garviel już wtedy odczuł skutki opętania przez chaos, choć podobnie jak Horus, który tłumaczył mu co stało się z jego podkomendnym, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z istnienia Mrocznych Potęg. Imperator podzielił się wcześniej wiedzą na temat Osnowy ze swoimi synami, ukrywając jednak fakt istnienia mrocznych istot dysponujących własną świadomością i celami, przekazując jedynie informacje o bezwolnych bytach, które poprzez opętanie mogą dostać się do świata żywych. Jak się później okazało, ta niewiedza spowodowała opłakane skutki. Loken został także później przyjęty do Loży Wilków Luny, nieoficjalnego bractwa najważniejszych wojowników Legionu, w którym to mogli swobodnie wymieniać swoje poglądy. Instytucja ta wzbudziła jednak w Lokenie mieszane uczucia, gdyż nie mógł on pogodzić się z istnieniem tajnej organizacji, mającej swoje własne cele i tajemnice (jak się później okazało, stała się ona z woli Horusa właściwie następcą Kwadry, z powodu braku zaufania Mistrza Wojny do Tarika i Lokena). Davin Po zakończonej kampanii na planecie Rzeźnia, Garviel dowiedział razem z innymi kapitanami i Horusem od Erebusa, kapelana Niosących Słowa (skażonego już wówczas chaosem), który dołączył do nich podczas kampanii, że Temba (gubernator Davina) zdradził Imperatora. Gdy Horus się o tym dowiedział wpadł we wściekłość, ponieważ Temba był jego bliskim przyjacielem. Zdrada nie mogła być tolerowana, dlatego Horus zarządził natychmiastowy atak na Davina. Gdy dolecieli do planety okazało się, że statek Temby rozbił się na jednym ze księżyców. Horus rozkazał wówczas rozpocząć desant na planetę. Gdy żołnierze Legionu wylądowali okazało się, że cała powierzchnia księżyca wraz z żołnierzami Temby znalazła się pod wpływem Nurgla (chociaż wtedy nie zdawano sobie sprawy z istnienia takiej złowrogiej potęgi). Podczas przedzierania się na pokład statku Temby Horusa i jego podwładnych zaatakowali nagle byli marynarze ze statku, którzy cierpiąc olbrzymie katusze, zostali zmutowani i stali się marionetkami w rękach Nurgla. Gdy mutanci oraz demony zostały wyrżnięte, Legioniści dotarli do wraku statku gubernatora. Garviel prosił Horusa by tam nie wchodzić, gdyż mogło się tam czaić więcej mutantów. Horus, zaślepiony nienawiścią do Temby, nie słuchał jednak rad swojej Kwadry. Loken ubłagał więc przynajmniej Horusa, by ten zarządził ostrzelanie wraku działami dwóch znajdujących się na planecie Tytanów 63 korpusu ekspedycyjnego. Gdy wrak został ostrzelany potężnymi działami Tytanów, Horus rozkazał wejść do środka. Loken zgodnie z rozkazem miał za zadanie zabezpieczać wejście na okręt. Podczas przedzierania się przez pokład Horus i jego towarzysze ponownie zostali zaatakowani przez demony Nurgla. Wskutek przechyłu okrętu grupa uderzeniowa została rozdzielona, a Horus znalazł się sam. Kontynuując swoją podróż natknął się na zmutowanego Tembę, z którym stoczył wyczerpujący pojedynek. Udało mu się wyzwolić przyjaciela spod wpływu Mrocznych Bogów i położyć kres jego cierpieniom, sam jednak został ranny. Gdy Garviel przebił się z żołnierzami do mostka, znalazł rannego Horusa i martwego Tembę. Wraz z pozostałymi członkami ekspedycji zabrał Horusa z powrotem na Mściwego Ducha (statek flagowy Horusa), gdzie stwierdzono, że rana jest nieuleczalna w świetle wiedzy Konsyliarzy. Powiedzieli oni jednak Lokenowi, aby ten odszukał zatrutą broń Temby i przyniósł ją, bo mogło to dać odpowiedź, w jaki sposób można uleczyć Patriarchę. Garviel poszedł więc z Torgaddonem z powrotem na wrak statku gubernatora, który był całkiem opustoszały i udało im się znaleźć zaginiony miecz. Po powrocie na statek okazało się, że Erebus przekonał resztę członków Kwadry, by zabrać rannego Horusa do Loży Węża na Davinie. Gdy Garviel się o tym dowiedział wpadł we wściekłość i postanowił lecieć na miejsce. Po przybyciu odnalazł Abaddona i Horusa Aksymanda, którzy powiedzieli mu, że kapłani zakazali wchodzić do środka, gdyż trwa teraz rytuał, który pozwoli ocalić Mistrza Wojny. Żaden z nich nie wiedział jednak, że rytuał ten ma na celu sprowadzenie Horusa na mroczną drogę zdrady i herezji, wykorzystując moc Mrocznych Bogów zgodnie z ich wolą. Tak więc Loken spędził noc razem z członkami Kwadry przed wrotami do świątyni. Nad ranem, gdy wrota świątyni zostały otworzone, w drzwiach ukazał się ich Patriarcha, dając im tym samym ponownie nadzieję i wiarę. Jak się później okazało, ozdrowienie Horusa Luperkala było możliwe dzięki Mrocznym Potęgom, a on sam zdecydował się sięgnąć po władzę absolutną, dając początek najstraszniejszej w historii ludzkości wojnie domowej. Herezja Horusa Po wydarzeniach na Davinie odmieniony Horus zdecydował rozpocząć swój plan podboju galaktyki. W tym jednak celu musiał najpierw zgnieść podporządkowane mu siły, które sprzeciwiłyby się jego działaniom. Największy niepokój budziły w nim siły Armii Imperialnej, których głównodowodzący Hektor Varvarus pozostał lojalnym sługą Imperatora i bez wątpienia przeciwstawiłby się planom Horusa, pociągając za sobą podległe mu siły. W celu pozbycia się zagrożenia Horus potrzebował pozbyć się generała, jednakże wysłanie skrytobójcy lub inna nagła śmierć Varvarusa mogłaby wywołać niepokojące pytania i zdemaskować przedwcześnie plany Mistrza Wojny, dlatego też zdecydował się na znacznie subtelniejszy plan. Podczas podróży przez galaktykę siły podległe Horusowi napotkały planetę należącą do Unii Technokratycznej. Okazało się że tzw. ,,Bractwo" (wojownicy Unii) posiadali pancerze bardzo podobne do pancerzy kosmicznych marines. Jak się później okazało, Unia korzystała ze starych szablonów STC (Standardowy Wzorzec Konstrukcji) z czasów Mrocznej Ery Technologii. Podczas spotkania z przedstawicielem władz Unii na okręcie flagowym Horusa, Mistrz Wojny strzelił zdradziecko w twarz dyplomaty. Horus uzyskał wówczas wsparcie dla swoich przyszłych działań od części członków Adeptus Mechanicus, w zamian za udostępnienie im szablonów STC zdobytych na planecie. Jego czyn doprowadził do wojny, w której (a taki był również zamiar Horusa) najwięcej ucierpiała Armia Imperialna, ponieważ straciła ponad połowę swoich sił, w tym także swojego generała naczelnego: Hektora Varvarusa. Później Loken dowiedział się od konsyliarzy, że Hektor został trafiony zdradziecko przez nieznanego Adeptus Astartes. Następnym celem Horusa była planeta Istvaan III. Zgodnie z danymi wywiadowczymi mieszkańcy tej planety oddawali cześć nieznanym wówczas potęgom Osnowy (jak się okazało Slaanesh'owi) wobec czego siły Imperium musiały zareagować. Prawdziwą intencją Horusa było jednak pozbycie się tych żołnierzy z podległych mu Legionów, którzy mniemaniu w jego i pozostałych zdradziecki Prymarchów, nigdy nie zdradziliby Imperatora. Przekazał wówczas rozkazy ataku, polecając wybranym przez siebie Legionistom dokonać desantu. Wzbudziło to zdziwienie Lokena, który był już wtedy odsunięty od otoczenia Mistrza Wojny, mimo pozostawania formalnie członkiem Kwadry. Nie zamierzał jednak kwestionować rozkazów, dlatego wraz z podległymi mu wojownikami oraz przyjacielem Tarikiem dokonali desantu na planetę celem zabicia pretora (władcy) Miasta Chórów i całego układu oraz ostateczne uwolnienie planety od wpływu mocy Osnowy. Podczas walki Loken dowiedział się od Lucjusza, że planeta ma być zbombardowana przez Horusa bombami wirusowymi. Razem więc z pozostałymi przy życiu Wilkami Luny i członkami innych Legionów, schowali się w katakumbach, gdzie przetrwali uderzenie. Następnie, pomimo rozkazów Mistrza Wojny, Angron wraz z lojalnymi mu siłami Pożeraczy Światów wyruszył na planetę żądając krwi i pławiąc się w cierpieniu wiernych mu dotychczas wojowników. Horus musiał wówczas zmienić plany i wysłał pozostałe wojska do ostatecznej pacyfikacji wrogich mu sił. Walkę ze zdradzieckimi Legionami podjęli pozostali przy życiu lojaliści, w tym także członkowie Księżycowych Wilków. Lokena zaatakował wówczas adiutant Angrona Kharn, który pomimo wcześniejszych przyjacielskich kontaktów z członkiem Kwadry Horusa, nie zamierzał kwestionować zasadności udzielonego mu rozkazu. W trudnej walce Lokenowi udało się nabić Kharna na ostrze przejeżdżającego obok Land Raidera, dzięki czemu pozbył się zagrożenia. Później dowiedział się że Abaddon ląduje na planecie razem z Małym Horusem i postanowił z Torgaddonem, że jedynym sposobem zaprzestania rzezi oraz uzyskania wpływu na Horusa jest śmierć ich braci. Walka z Abaddonem thumb|256px|Loken walczący z AbaddonemLoken z Torgaddonem spotkali Małego Horusa i Abaddona w zrujnowanej świątyni. Po krótkiej rozmowie obie strony wiedziały, że konflikt ten może być rozstrzygnięty jedynie przez walkę na śmierć i życie. Potyczka szybko przerodziła się w starcie jeden na jednego pomiędzy Tarikiem a Małym Horusem z jednej, a Lokenem i Abaddonem z drugiej strony. Po trudnym pojedynku Horus Aksymand zranił Torgaddona i pozbawił go broni. Mały Horus podjął wówczas ostateczną decyzję, która związała go na dobre i złe z Chaosem, i pomimo ogarniających go wątpliwości, uśmiercił swojego brata z Kwadry. Tym niemniej jednak czyn ten zapadł głęboko w jego pamięć powodując u niego żal i skruchę. W tym samym momencie toczył się drugi pojedynek. Loken zdawał sobie sprawę, że Abaddon jest lepszym szermierzem od niego, na dodatek był on opancerzony w pancerz terminatora, co czyniło go niemal niewrażliwym na ciosy Lokena. Wyzwoliwszy jednak w sobie furię, w szczególności w obliczu śmierci kompana, Lokenowi udało się na krótki czas powalić i oszołomić Abaddona. Ten jednak nie zamierzał się poddawać i wykorzystując moc pancerza oraz własną żelazną wolę poskromił Garviela, pozbawiając go tchu. Gdy szykował się do zadania ostatecznego ciosu świątynia, w której walczyli, została rozgnieciona stopą Tytana ,,Dies Irae", a Lokena przygniotły tony gruzu. Źródła * Herezja Horusa: Czas Horusa * Herezja Horusa: Fałszywi Bogowie * Herezja Horusa: Galaktyka w Ogniu Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Bohaterowie Imperium Kategoria:Czarny Legion Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kosmicznych Marines